


Voltron - Genesis

by CatInATrashCan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gen, I'll stop with the tags now, Script Format, giant robot lions are my people, haggar's witchy magic lol, i hope i can make it a comic, mmm shiro, ok i'm off topic, potential webcomic, that'd be lit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatInATrashCan/pseuds/CatInATrashCan
Summary: The Galra have...  stopped attacking.  Like, what?  The Paladins may be in for quite the vacation.But Zarcon is watching.Always watching.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rapidfire idea I had a while ago that I figured I might as well post for fun, and maybe get some responses so I can adjust the plot when I get the chance to start making this story a full webcomic ^^
> 
> (also fite me i can write in season 1 era :P)

[Enter Zarcon.  A dimly lit lab with dark walls, a silhouette of V-79 on the table.  Haggar and a Galra drone are working on her.]

 

Zarcon - Is it ready?

 

Haggar - Almost, sire.  Be patient; the art of the druids is quite curious, and takes time to replicate.

 

[Haggar continues her spells and occasionally gestures for the drone to weld.]

 

Zarcon - I’d hope that all this time is well spent, Haggar.  If anything malfunctions, I’m putting the punishment on your head.

 

Haggar - Of course, sire.  You know that I only give my allegiance to you.

 

[V-79 is not quite done yet.  She lays there without disguise, a robot skeleton with eyes darkened by lifelessness.  The drone is stitching up a shoulder.]

 

Zarcon - A fine work you’ve created thus far…  It looks nearly complete.

 

Haggar - It will only be complete once I give it the final attributes.  The humans will be keenly aware of its facade if I do not properly prepare it.

 

Zarcon - Very well.  I leave you to your cants.

 

Haggar - Thank you, my lord.

 

[Exit Zarcon.  Haggar proceeds to use more of her strange magic and pronounces an ancient druid cant.]

 

Haggar - Without human faults, you cannot fulfill your purpose!  Being, accept your soul!

 

[V-79 is surrounded by eerie arcs of voltage, as an orb of red-violet shrinks into her system and powers her up.  Her uncovered LED eyes gradually grow to gleam a bright icy blue.]


	2. Aw man!  Just when we thought it was time to relax!

[Main chill room of Allura’s Castle.  Enter sleepyheads.]

 

Allura - It took you five long enough to get in here!

 

Coran - Indeed!  You all look… Absolutely dead.  Where’s your spirit?

 

Keith - In my other jacket…

 

[Pidge rubs her eyes, and Hunk yawns with a gaping mouth.  Allura pouts with disgust.]

 

Allura - You’re lucky the sky is clear today!  Zarcon hasn’t pushed his fleet or his monsters at us for quite some time.  I’m beginning to fear there is something far worse coming…

 

Lance - C’mon, what’s the matter?  Maybe we finally scared the guy off!

 

Shiro - As much as even I wish that were true, I doubt that.  Zarcon’s too bent on controlling and destroying everything to back off forever.

 

Hunk - Gotta admit though, the dude’s right.  It’s been nice to relax instead of getting shot at 24/7.

 

Pidge - Except for your goo.

 

Hunk - But that’s a given, buddy.

 

[Hunk raises his arms in the air in a surrendering shrug.  Allura, impatient, curtly crosses her arms, but sighs and gazes through the window rather than further fueling the argument.]

 

Allura - Still, I’d hope you don’t get too comfortable.  This isn’t normal. Besides, if we had won, wouldn’t he have surrendered by now?

 

[The others fall silent, the casual fog of their awakening dissipating into soberness.]

 

Shiro - C’mon, guys.  Let’s get training. Might as well make ourselves useful.

 

[As the Paladins exit the control room, Allura’s eyes fixate on the skies, a glimmer of fear alight in them.  Coran walks over with concern causing creases in his forehead. He places a friendly hand on her shoulder.]

 

Coran - Princess, perhaps you should shift your focus for a day.  All this dreading Zarkon will make you ill if you keep it up!

 

Allura - I suppose you’re right…  But I cannot stop thinking about his constant barrage of attacks.  What could he possibly be delaying?

 

~~~

 

[V awakens to a soft, rhythmic beeping.  She’s in some sort of small space, buckled in.  There’s a strange sound that registers as foreign to her.  In, out—oh, it’s a breath.]

 

V-79 (thinking) - Fascinating.  // (aloud) *strange mumbling*

 

[She hasn’t remembered how to speak yet.  Her eyes wander around the hud in her vision; some kind of vitals monitor, approximate coordinates, and a small box with an unfamiliar face in it.  Somehow, however, she recognizes that the owner of the face is the master. Haggar grins wickedly.]

 

Haggar - Wakey wakey!  How are you feeling?

 

[A response automatically transfers to Haggar’s monitor:  Active. Zarcon stands beside her with a hard, skeptical scowl.]

 

Zarcon - Run the tests.

 

[Diagnostics load up on V’s hud.  She blinks once, and suddenly they’re gone, the data sent to Zarcon’s ship.]

 

V-79 - H…  Hey. W-what’s…  What’s going on?

 

Zarcon - You’re on board a special pod made just for you.  If you look out the window, you’ll find that you’re in the middle of the void.

 

[V-79 falls silent with a blank expression.  Her muzzy grogginess fades and she gains full control of her tongue.]

 

Haggar - Don’t worry.  We’re simply conducting an experiment, and you’re helping out.  We’re sending you to another planet to learn how their people work.  Through your eyes, we can see how everything is going.

 

V-79 - Commands received.

 

[With a quick glance at the dials and whatsits, she knows exactly where in the void she is, and her destination.]

 

V-79 - Approaching Arus.  ETA 10 minutes.

 

Haggar - Good!  One last thing: don’t panic.  The pod will break a little as you enter the atmosphere, but—

 

[Static.  V’s out of range now, and she begins to panic now, solely because she didn’t hear the last of Haggar’s message.]

 

V-79 - But what?!

 

Haggar - Stupid drones!  They’re so slow…

 

[They were upgrading the communications, but, of course, they conveniently haven’t finished in time to let Haggar give V the full discourse.]

 

~~~

 

[Return to the castle.  Coran’s walking around and checking on the Paladins for Allura as she wanders about the courtyard just outside the entry hall.  No one has discovered it yet, but V’s pod is burning in the atmosphere now, and appears as a wild tangerine blaze against the blue sky.]

 

Allura - (thinking) Well, I suppose that Coran has a point…  I should be happy that the Galra haven’t disturbed the peace.  Even the sun looks glad…

 

[She sighs.  Tapping some on her controls, her eyes fixate on the cheerful azure of the sky.  After a moment she relents and moves to join the Paladins.

 

Except as she’s about to leave, the radar begins to pulse with warning.]

 

Allura - ?!

 

[She whirls and frantically analyzes the object fast approaching the castle.  Her eyes grow triple in size.]

 

Allura - Paladins!  Something’s headed straight for the castle!


End file.
